1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to adhesive systems and methods particularly suitable for bonding plastic substrates.
2. Background
One approach to bonding plastic substrates involves solvent welding. To solvent weld two plastic surfaces, a solvent may be applied to each surface to swell or soften the plastic. When the two surfaces are brought into contact, the polymer chains from one component are able to move and mingle with the loosened polymer chains of the other component. Eventually, the solvent volatilizes and the polymer chains lose mobility. The entangled polymer chains create the solvent weld.
Solvent welding techniques may be used for connecting polyvinyl chloride (PVC), acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS), polycarbonate (PC) or polystyrene (PS) substrates.
However, solvent welding is inadequate for bonding certain plastics and polymers. Thus, improvements in plastics bonding are continuously sought.
Certain adhesives used in industrial applications, particularly the automotive industry, require significant quantities of thermal energy to initiate cure and develop the necessary adhesive physical properties.
In the art, it is desired to provide adhesives, in particular structural adhesives that do not require thermal energy to cure, while offering the required strength, toughness and thermal resistance. In particular, new and improved materials and methods for bonding plastic and composite substrates are continuously sought.